Conventionally, a technique of transmitting information measured by a sensor module that measures environmental parameters such as temperature and humidity to an information processing device via a network to thereby collect many pieces of measurement data easily has been developed. In this case, a wireless function is provided to the sensor module to form a wireless network for transmitting the measured information. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique related to a wireless network for transmission of data between a base station and a cellular phone terminal. In this technique, when a data retransmission request is received due to deterioration in the communication performance, data is divided into smaller data to improve the success rate of data transmission. In particular, the success rate is improved by dividing data such that the worse the communication quality (the severer the degree of deterioration in the communication performance), the smaller becomes the divided data.
Moreover, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique related to transmission of data between a sensor terminal and a relay. In this technique, the ratio between the measurement data measured by the sensor, included in data to be transmitted and the data (for example, RSSI, the number of retransmissions, latency, or the like) related to the communication quality is adjusted according to the degree of deterioration in the communication performance. In this way, both the measurement data necessary for a network and the data necessary for maintaining the communication quality of the network are collected. In this technique, the ratio is adjusted by allocating an increased data volume created by removing some measurement data to the data related to the communication quality.